Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken Mark Support Conversations (Cancelled)
by beefandrice
Summary: A series of support conversations featuring the character Mark and all playable characters from the Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Game. (This project has been cancelled)
1. Lyn

**Author's note: Hello! Confused about seeing me so soon on something that is NOT "To Change the Past, to Save the Future"? Let me explain.**

 **As you may or may not have noticed, I love Fire Emblem. It is one of my favorite game series and I have played every game that has been released in the west so far (as well as a translated ROM of Binding Blade) My first Fire Emblem game was Rekka no Ken (Blazing Sword) and I loved everything about it. I loved how different the game play was from anything I had played before, I loved the story, I love the characters, etc. But I was slightly disappointed with one aspect of the game: the player character, aka "Mark". Don't get me wrong, the idea the 'you" got to be part of the game was great and I was really excited about it. But other than have the characters talk to you every now and then, which became even less common in Eliwood's and Hector's story, there wasn't much to it. This became especially became clear after I played Awakening, which took the concept to the other extreme and really immersed your avatar into the gameplay and story.**

 **But let's be honest, there's really ONE thing that everyone liked about this new feature in Awakening: the pairings with the Avatar.**

 **And that got me thinking: wouldn't it be great if they remade Fire Emblem Binding Blade but with the same mechanics of Awakening? Since that is most likely never going to happen, I'm settling for the next best thing: fanfiction!**

 **So get ready folks, because we're going to see what could have been had FE7 included pairing/confession with the avatar. I hope you enjoy, because this will be the closest you're going to get to marrying your favorite in game waifu/husbando.**

 **Note: all supports take place after you join Eliwood/Hector**

* * *

 **With Lyn**

 **C Support**

Lyn: Hya! Ha! *grunt* *wheeze*

Mark(M): good morning Lyn. Training hard again I see.

Lyn: ah, Mark! Good morning to you too. I was just finishing up here.

Mark(M): you look utterly exhausted. You must have been training for quiet a while. What's it been, an hour, two hours perhaps?

Lyn: I'd say about four hours.

Mark(M): what?! B-but it's barely 9 in the morning!

Lyn: I'm used to waking up before the sun rises. We of the Lorca tribe are used to wake up at the crack of dawn so that we can move out early in search for food and water. Once we do we settle down for the day and go on with our daily routine, including hunting, training, and sparring.

Mark(M): wait, so have you been doing this sort of routine ever since you've joined us?

Lyn: of course. Since everyone else is still fast asleep, I enjoy having some time to myself in order to hone my skills. I may not be amongst the Lorca, but I refuse to let go of my customs and traditions; after all, they are what turned me into the proud warrior that I am today.

Mark(M): heh, I can see that. Well I guess I'll have to thank the Lorca when I see them.

Lyn: …

Mark(M): ah! I'm sorry Lyn, I didn't mean-

Lyn: no, it's fine Mark. I know that you mean no harm when you said it. Sometimes I too forget that I am the last of the Lorca. Sometimes I expect to wake up and have my parents and clansmen waiting for me outside of my tent...but then I'm reminded that that is not the case. My tribe is gone, and I must come to terms with it. I just wish it wasn't so painful...

Mark(M): Lyn...

* * *

 **B Support**

Mark(M): Lyn, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?

Lyn: of course Mark, you need not ask.

Mark(M): Lyn I want to know...well to put it simply I want to make sure that you are okay.

Lyn: that's an...odd question. But yes I'm fine.

Mark(M): it's not like than Lyn. It's about what happened to your tribe.

Lyn: oh.

Mark(M): I know there are no words that I can say that will alleviate your pain, because no matter what I say it will all come out hollow and meaningless to you. You didn't just lose your family and friends, you lost your home. But I can provide a shoulder to lean on and an ear that will listen to whatever you want to say.

Lyn: Mark I appreciate what you are doing, I really do; but you mustn't make such a fuss for on my account. I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself just fine. I will admit that the pain is still there, but I have learned to live with it; as much as it hurts, it also serves as a constant reminder of my goal to become stronger and to continue fighting in the name of the Lorca.

Mark(M): But that's not the whole truth, is it Lyn?

Lyn: Pardon?

Mark(M): I'm no use in a fight other than with tactics and strategies, so I must always be vigilant during a battle; and I've noticed something when you are fighting. Your fighting style is usually calm and reserve, using your enemies' own strength against them. But when you're fighting bandits, your fighting style changes. You are quick to strike first, and you aim at their vital areas to finish them off quickly. You let anger guide your blade, and you fight in a much more aggressive manner.

Lyn: …

Mark(M): It does not take a genius to see that you still carry a deep seated hatred for bandits in general; and I'm afraid that this will only carry on when you do come across the bandits the raided your village. When we first met you said that you wanted to travel with me to become stronger, but that wasn't the whole truth was it? You wanted to become stronger so that you can enact vengeance upon the Taliver bandits, right?

Lyn: And what if I do? Are you going to stand there and tell me that revenge isn't the way to go, that it will only lead to more pain and suffering and nothing will really get resolved?

Mark(M): Lyn the lust for revenge can cloud a person's judgment and-

Lyn: How would you know that Mark?! Did you have everything you love taken away from you in an instant?! Are going to tell me that I should forgive and forget what happened, that I should simply allow the Taliver to roam the land unpunished?!

Mark(M): No Lyn, you don't understand. I'm simply-

Lyn: I watch both my parents suffer slowly in pain as the poison that they had ingested coursed through their bodies! I could do nothing but watch in horror as the bandits stormed into the camp and slaughter my clansmen. They took everything from me, everything! All I have left are the images of my people being cut down by those monsters without them even having the chance to fight back. So don't you dare claim that I have no right to revenge, because you have no idea what it feels like!

Mark(M): Lyn wait! I didn't mean-Lyn!

* * *

 **A Support**

Lyn: Mark? May I have a word with you?

Mark(M): …

Lyn: Mark? Mark!

Mark(M): gah! What was that for?!

Lyn: I'm trying to apologize here and you're ignoring me!

Mark(M) I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't hear you. I'm kind of in the middle of something.

Lyn: so I see. That is quite the stack of books and scrolls you have there. Studying up new tactics?

Mark(M): Not exactly.

Lyn: wait a minute. "History of Bandits in Bern", "The Taliver: Most Dangerous Bandits in Elibe", topography maps, wanted posters...Mark what is all of this?

Mark(M): just basic information about the Taliver and their modus operandi.

Lyn: but why are you looking into all of this?

Mark(M): because I plan on accompanying you when you go against them.

Lyn: ...oh Father Sky and Mother Earth you're being serious. Mark what madness would posses you to consider such a thing?! If this is your attempt to sway me from my path then-

Mark(M): Lyn I'm not trying to stop you I'm trying to protect you!

Lyn: what?!

Mark(M): if you had let me finish the last time we spoke you would have know that I do not wish to stop you because I can't stop you. You're angry, and you have every right to be do. But that doesn't justify charging in blindly when fighting them and letting anger drive your sword hand! Not only does your form become sloppier, but you expose yourself more to the enemy. If something were to happen to you I...

Lyn: Mark...

Mark(M): I care for your safety Lyn. You rescued me when I was lost in the plains, and took me in when many would have just left me alone to die; and since then you have protected me time and again, saving my life both literally and figuratively on a daily basis. I want to return the favor, and this is the only way I know how.

Lyn: but putting yourself in danger is not the way to do it! Don't you understand? The Taliver show no mercy, they will cut down anyone who stands in their way.

Mark(M): which is why I need to make sure that you have every advantage when fighting them! As strong as you may be, as strong as you may become, you can't fight them alone.

Lyn: but you can't fight!

Mark(M): I can strategize! I can find weak points, alternate routes, allies and defectors, those sorts of things.

Lyn: ...is there no way to change your mind?

Mark(M): I could ask you the same thing.

Lyn: you fool of a man. Fine, if you shall not be swayed then I suppose there is nothing I can do to stop you; but you will remain by my side at all times and do exactly as I say! I will not lose another person I hold dear to the Taliver, understood?

Mark(M): I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **S Support**

Lyn: Mark, may I have a word with you?

Mark(M): well this is new. You rarely ask me permission to talk.

Lyn: Mark please, this is serious.

Mark(M): oh, sorry.

Lyn: I came to ask you once more to not go through with your plan of going up against the Taliver.

Mark(M): Lyn we've been over this. I can't just stand back while you change into certain death by your lonesome.

Lyn: well what if I gave up my quest for revenge?

Mark(M): what?

Lyn: if I promised not to go after the Taliver, would you also promise to stay away from them?

Mark(M): hold up, are you saying that you no longer feel hatred towards the Taliver?

Lyn: yes.

Mark(M): …

Lyn: actually no, that is a lie. I still can't forgive them for what they've done, and in all likelihood I never will. But my hatred towards them is now overshadowed by something else: my feelings for you.

Mark(M): what?!

Lyn: Mark I...I love you. I have for a while now; I just didn't realize it until you announced your decision to accompany me in my fight of the Taliver. Even though I trust you and your skills, I can't help but consider the possibility of you falling before them in battle; and the thought of losing you scares me more than I thought was possible.

Mark(M): heh...ha ha ha!

Lyn: w-what?! Why are you laughing?!

Mark(M): sorry it's just, I am so relieved.

Lyn: about what?

Mark(M): truth be told all of the stories you told me about the Taliver and all the research I've done of them, well it frightened me to say the least. I honestly don't see myself tangling with them and coming out of it in one piece.

Lyn: then why did you insist in accompanying me?

Mark(M): same reason you're giving up your revenge: because I love you Lyn. I have ever since we first met in the plains. I want nothing more than you for to be safe and happy, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that; even if it means putting my own life on the line.

Lyn: Oh Mark...

Mark(M): to be by your side for the rest of our lives, nothing would bring me greater joy.

Lyn: then let us swear so by Father Sky and Mother Earth to do so, so that we may have a long a fruitful union. Forever.

 ***CG Image of Lyn embracing Mark and looking up at him***

 **"I love you, and as long as you stand by me I swear that I shall place you above all others. You have my word as a Sacaen...and as Lyndis."**

 _Lyn and Mark_

 _When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with Mark, whose calming presence and eternal love and devotion helped her heart finally find peace. They later had a son who would inherit his mother's skill with the blade and his father's genius for tactics._


	2. Sain

**Author's note: well this turned out to be unexpectedly popular. Guess we're doing this now! Don't worry though. "To Change the Past, to Save the Future" is still going. I finished the first fourth of the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, on with the supports!**

* * *

 **With Sain**

 **C Support**

Sain: oh my lovely Mark! To be in your presence is the greatest gift that a man could ask for, and that I would be that man is even greater still!

Mark(F): hello Sain, I see that you are as energetic as usual.

Sain: but of course, how could I not be? Your radiant beauty gives me the strength of ten men! Why, I could take down an entire army with you by my side. After all, there is nothing in this world that is more powerful than my love for you milady.

Mark(F): I'm sure I would be flattered if I didn't hear you give the same speech to every woman we come across during out travels.

Sain: what?! Are you saying that my confession my eternal love for you fall upon deaf ears?

Mar(F): first time I've heard of a man to whom "eternal love" strikes three times before breakfast.

Sain: oooh how your words wound me! But no matter, for I know that eventually my charm shall overcome that barrier of ice and make its way to your heart. Certainly you must feel something for me, seeing how you called for this romantic rendezvous.

Mark(F): ummm no, you told me yesterday that you had something important to discuss so we set up this meeting. Remember?

Sain: we did?

Mark(F): don't tell me you've forgotten already. *sigh* Sometimes dealing with you is not worth the headache I must endure.

Sain: ah, no, wait, wait, wait! I remember now! Yes I did ask you to meet me here today in order to discuss a matter of extreme importance. I remember that I asked to meet you at this time because I'm meeting Serra for some tea-I mean discuss strategies for our upcoming battle.

Mark(F): really Sain there's no need to lie; I am more than aware of your philandering, as is the rest of Elibe.

Sain: urk (no need to be so harsh about it)

Mark(F): pardon?

Sain: anyway what I wanted to ask about the formation we've been using for a while now whenever we go into battle. See, you have me charging the front lines with Kent and the other mounted units whenever we are facing an enemy.

Mark(F): well of course. After all, cavalry units such as yourself are balanced units with a decent speed and mobility, thus making you perfect for a first strike tactic; and should something unexpected happen you can always perform a swift retreat and provide us with information.

Sain: right no I get that, but perhaps it's time to try something new?

Mark(F): what do you mean?

Sain: We've been pretty lucky so far when it comes to our enemies, but what if our luck runs out? What if we fight someone whom we've fought before, and they in turn know about your cavalry strategy? They might prepare a counter attack that could take us all by surprise.

Mark(F): ...I hadn't thought of that.

Sain: perhaps it is time that we think of a a new plan of attack; you know, mix it up a bit!

Mark(F): this whole time...what if someone...and then...oh gods! I must come up with new plans immediately!

Sain: of course your's truly would be more than delighted to provide some suggestion about-huh? Mark? Where did she go?

* * *

 **B Support**

Mark(F): so if we then employ the pincer maneuver to close in on their ranks, and they in turn try to push us out, which will allow us to try the spear formation to break through their ranks...

Sain: Mark? Is that you? My word I hardly recognized you! You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days!

Mark(F): sorry Sain, can't talk now. Need to think of more strategies; and then counter strategies, and counter-counter strategies, and-

Sain: Mark snap out of it! What has gotten into you?

Mark(F): Wha-unhand me right now!

Sain: I'm sorry but I will do no such thing until you promise to lay down and rest! Look at you, you're in terrible shape; you look like you could fall over any second!

Mark(F): I don't have time for that Sain! I need make sure that we are ready for anything! It's like you said last time.

Sain: ...what?

Mark(F): you were right when you said that I've been relying on the same basic strategies all this time. I was sure that they would be enough to ensure victory while keeping everyone safe; but what if we face someone else who is also adept with strategies? What if they try something bold, something unexpected, something that will catch us off guard? If someone were to die in my watch, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

Sain: wait, have you been like this ever since I suggested you try out some new tactics?

Mark(F): I know, I know, I've been an irresponsible fool this whole time. I don't deserve to be in charge of this army. I can only hope that you and the others can forgive-

Sain: stop, stop! That is not at all what I mean last time! I was simply trying to get you to place me in the back lines with some of the women of the army!

Mark(F): ...what?

Sain: it's just, most of the female beauties that have agreed to accompany us are either specialize in long range tactics or in healing the wounded. Since you usually have me charging in the front lines it's just hard for me to show my skills as a knight to those who can't see; so I was kinda hoping that you might place me in the back lines to protect and impress our allies of the fairer sex.

Mark(F): so this whole time I've been worrying about the well being of this army because of your comments...and you were just thinking about getting closer to women?!

Sain: heh, heh, well it does sound worse when you put it that way. It was all just one big misunderstanding; I'm sure that we'll all look back at this one day and have a good laugh. Look at me I'm laughing right now! Ha ha ha! Hee hee hee..hee?

Mark(F): YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!

Sain: Mark wait I didn't-OW!

Mark(F): I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, JERK!

Sain: ow...I guess I deserved that...but still, that slap really hurt...ow

* * *

 **A Support**

Sain: umm Mark? Do you have a moment?

Mark(F): ...

Sain: you're, uh, looking lovely today? Have you done something new with your hair?

Mark(F): go away Sain.

Sain: all right just hear me out, please? Just give me a minute of your time; after that I promise that I will not bother you again.

Mark(F): ….fine, you have exactly one minute. After that I'm telling you to take a long walk, on a short bridge.

Sain: fair enough, I won't ask for more. Mark...I am truly sorry for what I did. I know this might sound shallow to you after everything else I've said, but please believe me when I say that knowing that I hurt you the way I did pains my heart; and I know that just apologizing will not fix the consequences of my actions, nor will they make up for all the turmoil I made you go through. I just needed you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you, even if you don't forgive me for what I've done.

Mark(F): …

Sain: heh, guess a cold shoulder is the best I can ask for after what I did to you. But I'm a man of my word and a knight of honor, and my minute is up; you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore for the rest of the campaign, or ever again for that matter. I bid you farewell Mark.

Mark(F): Sain wait.

Sain: hmm?

Mark(F): *sigh* I accept your apology

Sain: Mark there's no need for you to feel obligated to forgive me out of pity.

Mark(F): that's not it. Granted I think you are being harder on yourself than I could ever be, but that's not why I'm forgiving you. I can see that you never meant to hurt me, at least not intentionally; and perhaps I overreacted a bit when I learned about your motives. It's just, it can be a bit overbearing dealing with your foolishness Sain. I want to be able to trust you like any other knight, but sometimes you make it much harder than it should be.

Sain: not holding back any punches are you? But perhaps there is some truth to what you say; perhaps a lot of truth actually. I guess I tend to take things on stride because I'm afraid that my best just won't be good enough.

Mark(F): what do you mean?

Sain: when I fight next to my comrades in arms, I can't help but feel like they all posses some sort of talent that I don't. I'm not as skilled as Kent is with weapons, or posses the herculean strength General Wallace had; next to them I'm just an average soldier who has been fortunate enough to serve Lady Lyndis. I'm afraid that if I were to give it my all and still fall short, people would just overlook me and soon I wouldn't be needed anymore.

Mark(F): Sain how can you say that? You are as integral to this army as anyone else; and if you truly have been holding back this whole time, then imagine if you were to actually give it your all. I'm sure you might even best both Kent and Wallace!

Sain: you really think so?

Mark(F): of course I do; if I didn't I would have benched you ages ago.

Sain: what?!

Mark(F): gotcha. NOW we're even.

Sain: *groan*

* * *

 **S Support**

Mark(F): Sain you were amazing in that last battle! You manage to keep an entire battalion on their toes by yourself!

Sain: heh, well I can't take all of the credit. Those new tactics you suggested we implement really helped.

Mark(F): I guess that when all is said and done some good actually came out of that incident we had.

Sain: yeah...I guess you could say that...

Mark(F): not only that but I overheard some of the girls in the village talking about how impressed they were about your display. I think I may have heard a few of them swooning.

Sain: heh, is that so?

Mark(F): this must be a good day for you eh? You got to impress some fair young maidens so now you have more than enough opportunities to continue your philandering.

Sain: actually I've been thinking about giving up on that lifestyle. It just doesn't have the allure it once had anymore.

Mark(F): oh really? What, are you trying to impress some girl by telling her that you are a changed man or something like that?

Sain: well...something like that, yes.

Mark(F): w-what?! Y-you're serious?! Why didn't you tell me?! *Ahem* I mean, I thought we were friends no? It's great that you're finally going after only one woman, but you could have at least told me...

Sain: thing is, I was waiting for the right moment.

Mark(F): right moment for what? Wait, why are you kneeling? W-what are you doing with my hand?!

Sain: perhaps this will make it clear. Ah, a perfect fit.

Mark(F): oh my...it's beautiful. Sain, are you saying-

Sain: I love you Mark! My heart yearns for no one else but you, and it has for some time now; I was a fool to have ignored its cries for as long as I did, but no more. I know I am not perfect, and that I have made more than my share of mistakes, especially with you. But when I'm with you I feel that not only can I become a better person, but that I will become one. If you would have me as your husband, than I would consider myself the luckiest man in all of Elibe. Mark, will you marry me?

Mark(F): *sniff* how can I say no after that beautiful proposal?

Sain: is that a yes?

Mark(F): yes, you foolish man! A million times yes!

Sain: no words have ever made me happier!

Mark(F): but let's make one thing clear though: no more chasing after women! I don't even want to see you eyeing another woman, or else I'm leaving!

Sain: heh, heh, well of course; but surely I can still talk to them every now and then, no?

Mark(F): Saaaain...

Sain: okay, okay! No interactions at all I promise! Sheesh, this is going to be an awkward campaign...b-but make no mistake, I'll do whatever you ask of me my love!

 ***CGI Image of Sain cupping Mark's hand near his chest***

"I promise that my eyes shall never wander again my love; you are the only one for me, and I am yours for all of eternity and beyond"

 _Sain and Mark_

 _Sain remained in Caelin even after Ostia took over and rose through the ranks through hard work and determination until becoming head of the Royal Guard. Mark stayed by his side and the two enjoyed many a happy union that lasted decades. The couple later had a daughter, who inherited her mother's quick wit and (to everyone's dismay) her father's flirtatious behavior._


	3. Kent

**Author's note: we're back! And...I don't have much to say this time. Huh. Well now this feels awkward...**

 **Anyway, Kent!**

* * *

 **With Kent**

 **C Support**

Kent: good morrow Lady Mark.

Mark(F): really now Kent, there's no need for such formalities. Mark will do just fine.

Kent: I'm afraid I can't do that Lady Mark. As the tactician of this army you are in charge, thus making you my superior through the chain of command. As a knight of Caelin it is my duty to uphold the knights code of honor, and thus treat my superiors with the uttermost respect.

Mark(F): goodness, that was quiet the mouthful! Did you just have that whole speech memorized in case I were to call you out on it?

Kent: aye milady. I try to prepare for every possible encounter, including verbal ones.

Mark(F): Kent I was only jesting...

Kent: oh? Well...I wasn't. My apologies milady.

Mark(F): heh, well I guess part of me does value your commitment to seriousness and protocol. There's only so much Sain that one can take in the middle of a campaign, so it is relieving to know that not all knights are like him.

Kent: please Lady Mark, I would urge you to not take Sain as an example of the knights of Caelin. We pride ourselves in being some of the most dedicated warriors in all of Lycia, whom have the honor of serving the noble house of Hausen; Sain is a...special case, to say the least.

Mark(F): hee hee, don't worry Kent, I am aware of that. If it makes you feel any better, I always imagine the rest of the knights of Caelin to follow more your example than Sain's.

Kent: thank you milady.

* * *

 **Support B**

Kent: is there anything else you need milady?

Mark(F): no, but I appreciate your help Kent.

Kent: of course, I am more than glad to assist you. Should you ever need another chest moved in your tent please don't hesitate to ask.

Mark(F): I'll keep that in mind

Kent: …

Mark(F): sooooo...

Kent: pardon?

Mark(F) is there anything you need to do? Or is there a reason why you are still here?

Kent: not really milady. I have finished my rounds and have completed my daily training routine. I am currently free and with no duties or activities at the moment.

Mark(F): Kent please don't take this the wrong way, but then why are you still here?

Kent: for your protection milady.

Mark(F): my protection?

Kent: I have realized that you are not just a vital friend to my liege Lady Lyndis, but you are also a vital part of this army. It is your unparallel skills and knowledge that has helped us surpass any and every obstacle that we have encountered so far. Should anything happen to you, this whole army would fall in disarray and our campaign would end in failure. So I have made it my personal goal to protect you from all harm, as your personal guard if you may.

Mark(F): you're asking me to be my bodyguard?

Kent: precisely milady.

Mark(F): what about Lyn? Aren't you suppose to be protecting her?

Kent: I can assure you that my duty to protect Lady Lyndis is still a top priority of mine that hasn't been compromised by this; not to mention that Lady Lyndis has the other guards of Caelin by her side to protect you as well. Furthermore, I consulted with my liege about this and she has given me permission to embark on this mission for your protection.

Mark(F): (I get the feeling it was because you were suffocating her Kent...)

Kent: pardon me milady?

Mark(F): n-nothing. Look I appreciate the extra protection, but there's no need for it right now; after all, we're not in the middle of a fight now right?

Kent: perhaps not milady, but one can never be too careful.

Mark(F): haaaaaa I guess...

Kent: ah milady! Wait, I must accompany you!

Mark(F): Not to the bathroom you mustn't!

Kent: oh...my apologies milady...

* * *

 **A Support**

Mark(F): Kent please, there's no need to follow me everywhere I go. I could use some time for myself you know?

Kent: apologies milady, but we can't be too careful.

Mark(F): okay, that's it, I am putting my foot down! Kent I'm ordering you to stop following me everywhere and to stop monitoring my every move outside of the battlefield! You are suffocating me, just like you were suffocating Lyn; there's being dutiful an then there's been overbearing, and you are currently the latter one!

Kent: I-I didn't...it wasn't my intention...

Mark(F): *sigh* Kent I didn't mean to-

Kent: MILADY GET DOWN!

Mark(F): w-what?!

Kent: nnngh!

Mark(F): oh my gods, Kent!

Kent: it's nothing, barely a scratch...

Mark(F): there's an arrow sticking out of your back Kent! That's more than just a scratch! Oh gods, we need to get you to a healer now!

Kent: no! My priority is first and foremost to get you to safety. Forgive me for what I'm about to do.

Mark(F): W-wait what-WAAH!

Kent: hold on milady!

Mark(F): I think we're safe now Kent.

Kent: indeed, it would appear that it was just a lone rogue looking to claim your life milady. Coward, if he had faced me man to man this whole ordeal would have been resolved quickly. Nnngh...

Mark(F): ah, your wound! Please, let me take a look; perhaps I can do something before we go to a healer.

Kent: please, you mustn't concern yourself with such a trivial thing. My armor took most of the impact, and I don't think anything important was hit. I healing staff and some rest will do the trick.

Mark(F): Kent I...I don't know what to say. You saved my life, even after I said all those horrible things you; because of me you..you almost... *sniff* *sniff*

Kent: milady... listen to me. You mustn't fret over what happened today. It is my duty as a knight to serve and protect, regardless of the person or their station. What I did today, I would gladly do over and over if it meant protecting my comrades; so please, no more tears.

Mark(F): c-comrades?

Kent: of course. Over time I have come to see you as more than just my superior; you are a dear and invaluable ally, one whom I owe my life to on a daily basis. I am proud to call you my friend...Mark.

Mark(F): thank you Kent...

* * *

 **S Support**

Mark(F): there! I cleaned your wound and changed your bandages; you should be all set for now.

Kent: milady you really shouldn't have.

Mark(F): well Serra told you to take it easy for a few days and rest until the wound healed completely, but you just won't listen! You keep on training as if nothing and as a result it keeps opening.

Kent: I am well aware of Lady Serra's advice, but I am afraid that I simply cannot follow it. I must keep myself ever vigilant and in top shape, and even a day's rest could ruin that.

Mark(F): I know, I know, the ever dutiful knight who must always be there for his lord. I admire your dedication Kent, but I am also worried about you; you always seem to put others before yourself, and I'm afraid of what will happen if you push yourself too far one day. Would it be too much to ask for you to just worry about yourself for once?

Kent: I'm afraid that's not possible Mark. As much as I try, my mind is always thinking about someone else; about protecting her, being there for her, and making sure that she is always smiling.

Mark(F): right...I see that Lyn is indeed a lucky woman to have someone like you by her side; I would be lying if I said I didn't envy her.

Kent: I never said I was talking about Lady Lyndis.

Mark(F): what?

Kent: perhaps this will make it all clear.

Mark(F): Kent, is this a ring?

Kent: Mark I know I am no expert when it comes to expressing myself. I have tried preparing for this for some time now, but everything I came with beforehand seemed fake and staged. So forgive me if what I am about to say are not the bards of a poet, but it is the best I can offer.

Mark(F): Kent...

Kent: Mark, for some time now I have been quite smitten with you. When I tasked myself to be part of your guard, I claimed that it was because you were a vital part of this army; I see now that was only half the truth, because the truth is you are vital to me as well. I often find myself thinking about you, even more so than my liege Lady Lindis. I wish to stand by your side, but not as your guard; if you would have me as your husband, then I would consider myself the most fortunate man in all of Elibe.

Mark(F): heh, for a man who claims to be no poet you can weave some beautiful sonnets.

Kent: then is that a yes?

Mark(F): how could I say no to the man whom I've fallen in love with? Saying yes to you would make me the happiest woman in all the land.

Kent: and I shall do everything in my power so that you always preserve that happiness. To see you smile everyday, nothing would make me happier.

 ***CGI Image of Kent kneeling and kissing Mark's hand***

 **"From this day forward I am yours until death do us part; I pledge my heart and soul to you, and to no one else my love."**

 _Kent and Mark_

 _After Cealin was put under Ostian rule, Kent was offered a high ranking position amongst the royal guard; however, he turned down the offer and opted for a quiet life with Mark in the countryside. The two had a long and happy marriage, with a daughter who grew up on the tales of their adventures and would follow in her father's footsteps of knighthood._


	4. Florina

**Author's note: oh right, I forgot that this was a thing I was working on. Guess I should continue.**

 **Florina time!**

* * *

 **C Support**

Florina: o-okay I can do this! I'll just walk up to him and say "thank you for helping me". I've practice several times these past few days, I know I can do this!

Mark(M): oh hello Florina.

Florina: eeek!

Mark(M): Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to check up on you after that fall you took the other day. You gave us quite the scare you know. The way you hit your head on that rock, bleeding everywhere. We almost thought we lost you!

Florina: I-I-I...

Mark(M): you should be more careful when we're marching. After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we?

Florina: uuummmmm...

Mark(M): Not that you aren't careful already! I mean, you're a great flyer and one of our best fighters. It's just, you can get a bit distracted at times and that could be dangerous. B-but we all get distracted at times! I get distracted all the time! N-not all the time mind you, I am in charge or this army and I make sure to keep a look out for everyone, especially you!

Florina: ...

Mark(M): gah! That is not what I meant at all!

Florina: I'm sorry, I have to go!

Mark: wait Florina I wasn't...and there she goes. Stupid Mark, stupid! Why do I mees up so badly when I'm around her?

* * *

 **Support B**

Mark(M): okay, last time I tried to engage Florina was...a complete disaster. I think I might have given her the wrong impression that I was stalking her. But I can fix this. I let enough time pass, I've kept my distance, and now I'm going to approach her in broad daylight and have a nice talk with her; I'll be respectful, yet charming,. There she is now.

Florina: oh Huey, I've really done it now. I wanted to thank him for everything he's done for me, and yet I somehow managed to push him away. These past few days he's done everything in his power to stay away from me when we aren't fighting. I must have hurt his feelings the other day when I just ran away from him! I didn't mean to but...

Mark(M): good morrow Florina!

Florina: eeek!

Mark(M): ack, I'm sorry! I thought you saw me coming!

Florina: uwa...

Mark(M): *oh dear, she's turning redder than a tomato. I have to fix this quick!* Uh, what a lovely day no? The sky is clear, the sun is shining, and the birds are singing. Doesn't it make you feel alive?

Florina: uh...uh...

Mark(M): uhhh, today must be a great day for flying! You are so lucky, being able to fly through the sky freely on your pegasus. I wish I could do it!

Florina: I...well...

Mark(M): but not with your pegasus, of course. Not that there's anything wrong with him, I'm sure he's a great mount! I would never just take it for a ride; I don't want to fall several feet from the air and hurt myself. B-but not because of him, but because of me. I'm very clumsy on horses after all, ha, ha.

Florina: I...I could...

Mark(M): I mean if I were to go flying on a pegasus I'd have to do it with you. Or anyone else who could teach me, it doesn't have to be you! I'm sure there are plenty of people here that are would be capable of teaching me the reigns. Not that you would be a bad teacher or anything! I'm sure you'd be great! I'd be honored to have you by my side; while flying, have you by my side while flying!

Florina: *gulp*

Mark(M): haaah, I'm sorry. I...I'll just leave now.

Florina: w-wait...thank you...

* * *

 **Support A**

Florina: uummm M-Mark?

Mark(M): ah, Florina!

Florina: n-no w-wait! Don't l-l-leave!

Mark(M): Florina? Is everything all right? ...why are your eyes closed?

Florina: I...I need to tell you something a-and this is the only way...

Mark(M): ...

Florina: ...

Mark(M): soooo...

Florina: oh gods, I can't! Why am I so *snif* *snif* useless!? Waaah!

Mark(M): oh gods, please don't cry! You're not useless, not in the slightest!

Florina: b-but I am! I can't even thank you for everything you've done!

Mark(M): thank me?

Florina: y-you've been so kind to me, always worried about my well being. You were the one who carried me to the healers when I hit my head. You stayed with me all day until I got better; and you were the one who checked up on me to make sure I was recovering okay.

Mark(M): really now you're making a big deal out of it. I was just making sure you were okay.

Florina: but it's not true! You're always looking out for me. Every time we go into battle you make sure that I have at least one vulnerary with me, and you make sure that I have someone watching my back so that I don't get careless; and you make sure that it's someone I'm comfortable around with, which must be hard for you to work around with because of my...issue.

Mark(M): ...Florina I have to tell you the truth. I'm not as selfless as you make me out to be. In fact, these past few weeks I've been acting selfishly.

Florina: what?

Mark: the truth is that the reason why I've been trying so hard to strike up a conversation with you is because...because I was trying to cure you of your androphobia.

Florina: oh.

Mark(M): when Lyn told me about it I immediately thought that we had to fix it or you might find yourself in danger in the middle of the battlefield. That and it would be difficult for you to interat with your comrade in arms. So I've been trying to get closer to you so you might be more comfortable around me. I see now that I was being selfish and only put you through more stress. I'm sorry.

Florina: but you were only doing so to help me out because you were afraid of what might happen to me if I didn't. That is still selfless in itself, no?

Mark(M): perhaps, but it is no excuse for deriving you the way I have.

Florina: Mark I am grateful for all you have done for me, as well as you attempts to help me with my problems. You don't need to feel ashamed about it, but you also don't need to hide anything from me. From now on you can just tell me to my face.

Mark(M): it's a promise.

Florina: thank you.

Mark(M): although it might not be necessary. After all, we've been talking all this time without a problem.

Florina: w-what?! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!

Mark(M): *aaaand there it is... *

* * *

 **S Support**

Florina: umm Mark, could I talk to you for a moment.

Mark(M): sure thing. What do you need?

Florina: I..I...just, hold still...

Mark(M): Florina? What are you-

Florina: t-there!

Mark(M): you're grabbing my hand...

Florina: I-I did it!

Mark(M): I'm impressed Florina! You've made such great strides since we first met. I can't believe this is the same woman who was so scared of men that she could barely look at them just a few months ago; you're one step closer to finally beating your fear of men!

Florina: um, actually I'm not...

Mark(M): what?

Florina: I am still scared of most of the men in this army, even more so of men outside of it. I want to overcome this problem, but I don't think I'll be able to do it anytime soon.

Mark(M): then how are you able to hold my hand?

Florina: because...I'm not afraid of you Mark.

Mark(M): ...Florina, do you trust me?

Florina: um...

Mark(M): if you do, close your eyes.

Florina: ...o-okay Mark, I trust you.

Mark(M): perfect. Now just hold still.

Florina: M-Mark?! What are you-

Mark(M): there. You can open your eyes now.

Florina: oh my...it's beautiful Mark.

Mark(M): I'm just glad it fits on your finger so well.

Florina: but why?

Mark(M): because you're the most amazing and pure person I know Florina . Kind, thoughful, driven and easily the most beautiful girl in this camp.

Florina: Mark!

Mark(M): I realize now that I've felt this way towards you for a while, but I was afraid that you would reject me out of fear. That's why I was trying so hard to help you with your androphobia; I figured that if you weren't scared of men anymore, you wouldn't mind having one by your side. But I don't think I can keep my feelings buried any longer, so I must say them now: I love you Florina, will all my heart and soul.

Florina: oh Mark, I don't know what to say. I also...have deep feelings for you. Feelings I've never had towards anyone else. And with your confession and this beautiful ring, it's too much. But I can't promise it will be easy. For now, this is all I can promise you, holding your hand without fear.

Mark(M): It matters not to me. For you I would gladly wait for as long as it takes until you are fully comfortable around me; and with your permission I will help you every step of the way.

Florina: then please, stay by my side always.

 ***CGI Image of Florina nuzzling Mark's hand***

 **"Thank you...for everything. I never thought I could be like this with another, but now I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I...I love you."**

 _Mark and Florina_

 _After the war Florina returned to Ilia with Mark where she became a registered Pegasus Knight of the royal guard and she soon rose to the ranks of captain while he became a n advisor for the royal family. Years later they were finally wed in what many believed to be the most beautiful wedding in Ilia. They later had a daughter, who had her mother's gentle kindness yet her father's quick wit and cunning._


	5. Will

**Author´s note: yep, this is still a thing. A very infrequent thing but a thing none the less.**

 **Now for the hardest one yet: Will**

Will: Good morrow Mark! Another lovely day another adventure ahead of us, right?

Mark(F): goodness Will, think you have enough energy and cheer to spread around? I think the rest of the army could benefit from it.

Will: heeeey it's not that bad. I'm just like anyone else, happy to be alive and healthy and able to enjoy such a beautiful day such as this.

Mark(F): heh, relax Will, I was simply jesting. Truth be told I envy you a little. Part of me wished I could be as upbeat and fancy free as you. You have such a positive outlook on life that I can't even recall you ever being angry or sad.

Will: well that's not entirely true. I have my share of problems just like anyone else; but I just try to remember that there is always some poor bloke that has it worse, and that I should consider myself lucky to not be in that situation. Like if I stub my toe, I'm simply thankful that at least I didn't cut off my foot.

Mark(F): that seems a bit extreme but I get where you're going with it. Though, if you don't mind me asking, how do you see the "positive side" of this campaign?

Will: I'm just grateful to be a part of the Lyndis Legion, where my services are needed and valued. Granted it's not exactly the most glamorous job, but it's a job that needs to be done and that in the end helps people.

Mark(F): once more your optimism is inspiring. I could really take a page from your book.

 **B Support**

Mark(F): one moment Will. I was wondering if I could have a word with you.

Will: of course Mark. How can I help you?

Mark(F): well there's this rumor circling around that you are considering leaving the Caelin army soon. I'm sorry but I have to know whether or not it's true.

Will: ...damn it Sain! I told him that in confidence.

Mark(F): so it is true. I must say I'm shocked Will. If you were that unhappy with us you could have just told me. What is it that is bothering you? Do you feel that you are being overworked? Perhaps you feel like you're not being compensated accordingly? We'd hate to lose you over something so petty and—

Will: Lady Mark please, you got the wrong idea. Yes I did discuss the matter with Sain, but there was more to it than just that. When I said I was considering leaving the army, I meant in the near future; after we finished with this campaign. I would never leave in the middle of the night and abandon my duties as knight of Caelin. It was my mistake discussing something so serious with Sain; I should have known he would mess up the interpretation and make things worse.

Mark(F): oh, well that's a relief. But my point still stands: why are you considering leaving? Are you unhappy?

Will: no, no, it's not like that. It's just who I am. I'm not used to staying in one place for too long, I prefer to wander the world. Always moving, making my own adventure every day. Like when I joined the Lyndis Legion. I just happened to be there at the moment, and I took a chance that presented itself; and thanks to that I got to save a kingdom, join the army, and now save the world! That sort of thing can only happen when you open yourself up for anything the world throws at you, ready to take the bull by the horns and make your own destiny.

Mark(F): but don't you ever feel lonely just wandering around by yourself?

Will: but I'm not alone. At least not for long. I always meet new friends along the way, like you guys.

Mark(F): I suppose if you look at it that way it's hard to argue with that.

Will: I appreciate your concern Mark, but I can assure you I am fine. Like I said, I won't be leaving until I finish my service with the Caelin knights; but once that is done, well, it's off to the next adventure for me.

Mark(F): looks like I was quick to judge you Will. I must admit I am quite envious of you. To be able to look at life with a sense of wonder and optimism, looking forward to everyday and what new surprises it might bring, and always going about with a smile on your face.

Will: there's always room for more in my travels if you're interested Mark.

Mark(F): thanks but I think I'll pass. Right now these people are like the family I never had, and I can't see myself parting with them for long.

Will: oh?

Mark(F): I mean parting with you guys after defeating Lundren was hard enough, and we were separated for only a year. I can't imagine being gone for years and years. I suppose you never have to worry about that do you?

Will: ...apologize, but I must go.

Mark(F): huh? Will? Will!...was it something I said?

 **Support A**

Mark(F): there you are Will! I've been looking all over for you.

Will: Lady Mark.

Mark(F): is everything ok Will? You walked away from our last conversation and I feel like you've been avoiding me ever since. Have I done something to offend you?

Will: of course not, don't be ridiculous. Why would you suggest such a thing?

Mark(F): because you're refusing to look me in the eye.

Will: …

Mark(F): I see...I guess I'll be on my way then.

Will: ...Lady Mark wait.

Mark(F): hmm?

Will: I must apologize. You have done nothing wrong, and my behavior towards you these past few days has been unacceptable. It's just...you said something that brought forth something that I have been trying to avoid for a long time.

Mark(F): what do you mean?

Will: I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I said that I was always moving from place to place because I simply enjoyed wandering and searching for adventure. Well...I'm afraid that is only half the truth; the truth is, I am also running away.

Mark(F): from what?

Will: from my past...from myself.

Mark(F): I..I don't understand.

Will: a few years ago an old friend of mine and I decided that we would set out for the world and make our fortune. We thought that, between the two of us, we had enough skills to make it big and then send money to our families so that they could live a life of luxury. It turns out we were wrong. We soon found ourselves with no money, no food, and no prospects of changing our situation. My friend said that it was time for us to give up our quest and go back home. I wouldn't have it, so we parted ways and I never saw him again.

Mark(F): what happened next?

Will: the next two years were some of the worst in my life. I couldn't find a job, so I relied on hunting and foraging to survive; but more often than not that wasn't enough, so I would go days at a time without food. Many times I considered going back home to my friends and family; but my pride wouldn't let me. I had promised my family that I would return with riches, make their lives easier. I couldn't simply crawl back a failure and have them take care of me again. So I stuck it out. Eventually a local farmer saw my skills with a bow, and offered me a job to get rid of the wolves that were prowling around the area and killing his sheep. It was only temporary, but at least I now had some money. I used that money buy some equipment and present myself for the post of guard at a nearby gave me a vigilante position instead, with only half the pay and the chance of being replaced at any minute; but I took it none the less, and made sure that I always proved my worth so they wouldn't replace me. Of course one day you and the Lyndis Legion came and offered to hire my services, which I agreed.

Mark(F): I had no idea.

Will: it's not something that like to talk about. I am constantly reminded of how I failed my village, how I failed to make something out of myself as promised. I was barely making enough to get by, much less accumulating any riches to that they could live a better life. I've been sending them most of my wages as a soldier of Caelin to make up for it, but always unmarked and with a messenger who promises to deliver it at the dead of night; but I've been told that lately they've been more adamant about finding out who there mysterious benefactor is, and even requested the aid of the rest of the village to find out. I'm afraid that soon they'll discover who it is and where to find him.

Mark(F): is that also why you wish to leave the knights of Caelin once this campaign is over?

Will: yes. I simply can't face them Mark. After everything I've done, everything I've put them through, I just can't. They deserve a better son than the worthless failure I turned out to be.

Mark(F): how can you say that about yourself Will? You are anything but a failure. Ever since you joined us you have been an invaluable asset. You helped Lyn overthrow Lundren, and now you are helping us stop the Black Fang. You are a soldier and a hero, and I'll personally vouch for that.

Will: but my promise—

Mark(F): you promised that you would make your parent's life easier, but think about how they must be feeling now. They haven't seen you in years, unsure if you are even alive or not. Even if you did accumulate the riches you said you would, it would mean nothing to them if they were unable to see you again. Even if you did go back home a failure, I'm sure your parents wouldn't have cared. As long as you returned safe and sound to them, they would have embraced you with open arms.

Will: …

Mark(F): we can't fix our mistakes of the past Wil, but we can always change the future. It's not too late, you can still go back home.

Will: ...perhaps you`re right. Perhaps it's time for me to go back and see my family again.

Mark(F): exactly.

Will: thank you Mark, for everything.

 **S Support**

Will: Mark, could I have a moment?

Mark(F): of course Will, you need not ask.

Will: I've been thinking a lot lately. Mostly about our last conversation, about my past and how I've been living my life. More specifically, I've been thinking about what you said about me letting my past and my pride get the best of me. I gave it a lot of thought and...you were right. Running away from my past is not helping me, and it is not helping my parents. They shouldn't have to suffer because of my pride. So once this campaign is over, the first thing I'm going to do is go back home and see them again.

Mark(F): that's wonderful Will! I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to see you again.

Will: thank you. Soooo...anyway...

Mark(F): is something wrong? You're as red as a beet!

Will: this isn't easy for me to ask but...would you...like...to come with...me?

Mark(F): oh I see, you're still feeling nervous about meeting your parents after such a long time. Sure, anything for a friend.

Will: well actually the thing is...I want my parents to...meet you...

Mark(F): you want them to meet one of your friends from your soldier days?

Will: no I want them to meet...the woman whom I've fallen for...

Mark(F): w-what!?

Will: gah! Did I just say that?! I'm sorry, it sounded a lot better in my head and when I rehearsed!

Mark(F): Will!

Will: look, I even got a ring and everything for you!

Mark(F): oh my...it's beautiful...

Will: Mark I...I love you. I have for a while now. When I'm with you I feel like I can actually forgive myself for the mistakes I made in the past, look past my stubbornness and pride. You once told me to stop looking back and always look forward; and when I do all I can see is a future where I am always by your side. Will you marry me?

Mark(F): Will I...yes! Yes I will marry you!

Will: splendid!

Mark(F): but on one condition. I want every day with you to be a new adventure!

Will: And so they shall be!

 ***CG Image of Will holding Mark in the air and laughing***

 **"My love, you've made me happier than I ever thought possible. Marrying you will be my greatest adventure yet, and until that adventure ends I shall never leave your side."**

 _Will and Mark_

 _After the war was over Will returned home with Mark in tow. His parents and village were overjoyed to see him again, welcoming the both of them with tears and open arms. They would later set out to make their way as famed mercenaries throughout the land, though they always made the time to return home and check on everyone. They later had a son who would inherit their thirst for adventure and set out to create his own legends_ [NRBL1] _._

* * *

[NRBL1]


	6. This project has been cancelled

So yeah, this series is basically cancelled.

Look I'm going to be honest with you: this was coming for a while now. I haven't worked or updated this for over a year now, being at the bottom of my priorities list when it came to writting. Don't get me wrong, I do like Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken, and I would love for there to be more interection between them and "Mark" in some sort of remake. It's just...this story was becoming a real drag to write, and it all boils down to one thing: all of the supports were starting to become the same. Looking at my outline I noticed that all the support conversations had the basic structure. C support was light and fun, B support started getting serious when one of the two characters accidently said or revealed something, A support got really serious, and then S support was the confession. It was just getting really repetitive and I just didn't want to keep writing that. The only ones that were slightly "different" were the ones that involved characters that were already canonically married; and even then it was just a matter of "the spouse is dead", "no we aren't actually married," and "we're not married anymore."

Now, you're probably thinking, "but beefandrice, isn't that how most supports are structured in the Fire Emblem series? Aren't you just doing what the actual writers of the games have been doing for a while now?" Why yes random stranger, you are correct. However, there is one thing that seperates me from them: I'm not getting paid for this. I'm sure that if I was being compensated for the time spent on this then I could continue to churn out these supports, which would TOTALLY not become boring and generic after the 10th time.

So yeah, this project is cancelled. Is it gone forever? I can't really say. Maybe, MAYBE, in the future, when I finished everything else and have nothing else to write I might find this again and say, "oh right. This was I thing. Eh, what the hell, I might as well," and then finish it. Don't get your hopes up though. I'm sorry to all 35 of you that were actually following and were intered in this fic.

But hey, at least this opens up more time for me to work on my other ongoing stories. I mean it's not like I'm starting another new, long term project that will take up more of my free time; because that would be incredibly stupid and borderline irresponsible. Yep, sure am glad I'm not doing that.

Yep.

Difinetly not.

Mhm.

See you soon, and happy New Years.


End file.
